Fear and Ice
by WinterStarfire
Summary: When a battle with Pitch Black turns into something far more dangerous can Jack Frost control his own desires? Or will he fall prey to Pitch's seduction and finally admit to his burning need for the King of Nightmares? M-Content, Jack/Pitch slash. Chapter's Four and Five are now up!
1. Deep In the Forest

**Author's Note: **This is my first posting on this site, I hope you all enjoy! Just a little something for fun that's turned into a mini obsession. If you like it or have suggestions please let me know. I will be adding more with much smut on the way!

Warning: Dirty language, dirty talk, M/M romance.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Deep In the Forest**

Pitch Black watched the frost spirit from the shadows, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness. He growled softly as the teen walked between the trees, moonlight glinting off his pale skin and white hair. Casually he would touch his staff to a tree limb, summoning ice along the rough wood.

How badly did he want to taste that pale flesh? Pitch shuddered, his body throbbing with hunger. From the first moment he'd laid eyes on the young Guardian he'd known Jack Frost was his.

Pitch wanted to claim him, mark him, right now in the dark. He wanted to feel Jack's fear and desire. The need was maddening!

And yet he waited. If anything he was a patient man. How many times had he asked Jack to come with him, to be by his side? Each time they met, each time they fought, and yet Jack always refused. Refused Pitch, the Nightmare King!

The wind blew, ruffling the spirits short white hair. The scent hit Pitch and he groaned. Jack's scent was soft, sweet, and almost minty. Blood surged to his cock, hardening it, pressing the thick shaft against the confines of his robes. Pitch clenched his fists; he couldn't bear it any longer. Frost was his, and he would have him.

In a whirl of smoke and nightmare dust Pitch advanced on the boy. Jack turned towards him with a gasp, his icy eyes widening in surprise.

Fuck, but he wanted Jack! Anger and desire burned through Pitch's body. With a low growl Pitch summoned one of his nightmare arrows, letting it loose straight for Jack's head.

* * *

Jack Frost smirked as he easily deflected the nightmare arrow flying towards his head with a flick of his staff. Ice shot out from around his body like sharpened swords, hurtling towards his enemy.

Pitch laughed, his mouth twisted into an evil grin, sharp teeth glinting dangerously. A swarm of black dust surrounded the King of Nightmares, shielding his body. Jack's ice collided with the dust, exploding into shards of blackened ice.

"You seem off your game today Jack." Pitch drawled his accented voice soft and rough.

The Guardian of Fun laughed, enjoying the battle immensely. He and Pitch often fought, the Boogeyman constantly on the attack, finding new ways to catch the frost spirit unawares.

Jack twirled his staff in his hand, ice blue eyes dancing. "Just having a bit of fun Pitch."

"Mmmm…" Pitch's golden eyes narrowed as he surveyed Jack, his black dust swirling around him like a cloak.

Jack took advantage of the break in combat to allow himself a better look at Pitch. The Boogeyman stood well over six-foot two, draped in black robes that blended with the shadows. The front of his robes fell open slightly, revealing smooth grey skin and a muscular frame. Jack hated to admit that the man of nightmares was attractive with aristocratic features, golden eyes and shaggy hair the color of onyx. Even his sharp teeth caused shivers down Jack's spine. To his embarrassment he often found himself staring at that mouth.

Pitch twirled black dust around one long finger, watching Jack out of the corner of his eye. "I'm glad I can amuse you Jack."

Jack had to stop himself from shuddering at the sound of his name. The way Pitch spoke made his stomach clench. Instead he ran his staff over a low tree branch, causing ice crystals to form along the wood.

"No smart reply or cocky taunts?" Pitch tilted his head, those golden eyes almost glowing. "Is there something bothering my poor guardian?"

Jack swallowed and forced a grin. "Not at all Black. I'm just wondering when you plan to give up this hopeless cause of trying to kill me."

"Trying to kill you?" Pitch raised a brow. "My dear Jack, if I were trying to kill you, you would already be dead!"

Jack gasped as Pitch moved with lightning speed. He barely had time to put up his defenses as Pitch let loose one of his nightmare arrows. Jack jumped back, managing to knock the arrow aside with a shield of ice. He heard a chilling soft laugh just as Pitch appeared directly behind him in a billow of dust and smoke. Jack twisted midair, trying to summon another ice shield.

Too late, black dust slammed into his body. He was flung backwards by the impact, smashing into a tree. His staff flew from his fingers, skittering over the ground. Pitch moved quickly, wrapping a hand around Jack's throat and pinning Jack between his body and the rough wood.

"Oh my Jack, did you really think all this time you had bested me?" Pitch dropped his face down low, his voice nearly a whisper. "I was playing with you Guardian."

Jack swallowed, clutching at Pitch's hand around his throat. Pitch only gripped him tighter. He was so strong, Jack couldn't move him. When had Pitch become so powerful?

"I could have killed you anytime I wanted too." Pitch chuckled low in his chest. To his acute embarrassment Jack felt his cock harden in response.

By the Moon, what was wrong with him?

"Why didn't you?" Jack managed to ask.

Pitch blinked, frowning down at him. "Now Jack, where would be the fun in that? If I kill you, I can't play with you anymore."

Jack gritted his teeth as he glared angrily up at the King of Nightmares. "You were playing with me all this time?"

"Of course." Pitch's eyes darkened. "And now I have a new game I would like to play." He pressed his body closer to Jack, so close Jack could feel the hard muscles of his torso. "Do you even realize how hard you are?" Pitch whispered roughly.

Jack blushed, dropping his gaze, trying to maneuver his body away from Pitch. "I'm…not…."

"Oh but you are." Pitch all but purred in Jack's ear. "I see the way you look at me, when you think no one will notice." Jack swallowed reflectively, trying desperately to will his cock to go soft. This was beyond humiliating. "You want me. Perhaps I should give you what you need?"

"I don't want you!" Jack felt fear grip his chest. He couldn't want Pitch. The very idea was mortifying. "I…I don't like men." He blurted.

Pitch chuckled. "Your cock doesn't seem to agree with that statement. Should we find out for sure?"

"No!" Jack flailed, trying to kick the larger man away.

Pitch gave a low growl. "Come now Jack, this is hardly the behavior of a regal guardian. But I do enjoy your fear." Jack froze as he felt Pitch's hot tongue slide up his neck. Pitch groaned, nipping at Jack's ear. "You taste divine Guardian. I knew you would." His mouth returned to Jack's neck, sucking along his skin. Pitch's hips rocked, pressing a very clear erection against Jack's stomach.

Jack whimpered. "Pitch…"

"Mmmm…do you like that?" Pitch's voice hummed along Jack's skin as he continued to rock his hips. "I can do so much more. I can make you feel so good."

Jack shook his head. Even as he tried to fight the desire pooling in his body he felt his grip on Pitch's hand loosen. "Pitch…"

"That's it." Pitch lapped at his skin. "Let me give you what you need. I'll make you come over and over until you scream."


	2. The Guardian's Defeat

**Author's Note: **Well here we go, Chapter Two! I have also added a section to Chapter One containing Pitch's POV that you may want to read if you have read Chapter One already.

Warning: Contains even more dirty language, dirty talk, M/M romance and lots of mutual jacking off.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Guardian's Defeat  
**

Pitch groaned, lapping eagerly at Jack's pale skin. Fuck, but the boy tasted divine! His skin was so soft, so sweet. Jack was fucking perfect!

Jack's tense body softened, his hands dropping to clutch at Pitch's robes. Pitch snarled in victory against the boy's neck, sucking on his skin. Jack moaned and the sound threatened to send Pitch over the edge. He could feel the frost spirits hard length pressing eagerly against his thigh. His own shaft jerked in response, aching with the need for release. He wanted to slam Jack to the ground, to fuck that sweet ass until he came. Jack would be tight, so damn tight, he just knew it.

Jack was panting now, his hips rocking against Pitch's thigh. His hand moved from the Jack's throat to curl around the back of his neck. Pitch raised his head and nearly came in his robes at the look of need on the frost spirits face. Jack's lips were parted, his cheeks flushed, his pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. _My Jack is so cute!_

The Guardian's ice blue eyes glazed over with desire as he watched Pitch lick his lips, savoring his taste. "You like this, don't you Jack?" Pitch murmured, nipping at his lower lip.

Jack whimpered at the bite, his hips bucking as Pitch drew Jack's lower lip between his sharp teeth and sucked. "Pitch….ugh…."

Pitch slipped his hand under Jack's blue hoody, reveling in the feel of his smooth skin and hard abs. He traced one of the Jack's nipples with his forefinger before pinching it lightly. Jack cried out, his back arching into the touch. "You like it when I touch you here boy?"

Jack shook his head, panting hard against Pitch's throat. Pitch growled, pulling Jack's hoody up and dropping his head to lap at one hard nipple.

Jack gasped, his hand clenching around Pitch's robes. "Wait…"

Pitch ignored him. He continued to lick the hard nub, swirling his tongue before clamping down with his mouth and sucking hard.

"Arg!" Jack cried out.

"That's it boy, give it to me." Pitch all but purred, sucking Jack's nipple between his lips. "Tell me you like this Jack."

"Pitch please…." Jack whimpered.

"Tell me." Pitch demanded.

"I…I like it!" Jack exclaimed, his hands rising to clutch at the back of Pitch's head.

Pitch almost lost it, his cock grew even harder if that were possible. The ach was torture. "Do you want me to stop boy?"

_Please say no..._

"No! Please…." Jack pleaded, pulling at Pitch's hair, trying to press him closer. Pitch moaned at the sweet pleasure pain before clamping his teeth down over Jack's nipple and pulling. "Oh God! Yes." Jack bucked and withered against Pitch's mouth as his continued to bite and suckle his swollen nipple.

At the sound of Jack's sweet moans Pitch had reached his limit. He pulled back, yanking at his robes and finally releasing his hard cock. He hissed as the cool night air hit his skin, wrapping his hand around his thick shaft. His cock throbbed against his palm, the tip dripping with precum.

"Pitch…?" Jack whimpered, his gaze focused on Pitch's hard cock.

Pitch snarled, ripping at Jack's pants. Jack's cock sprang free, slapping against his stomach. Pitch groaned low at the sight of it. Jack was not as big as Pitch but thicker then he had expected. His rigid shaft was the same pale color as his skin, the rounded head tinged pink. Beads of precum were already leaking from the tip, dripping down the smooth length. Jack was fucking perfection!

Pitch pushed forward, pressing his erection against Jack's. They both moaned as their slick skin met and rubbed. Pitch wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, slathering precum and slicking up his palm. The feeling of their two dicks pressed together while he worked them with his hand was bloody fucking heaven!

"So good boy." Pitch moaned, licking at Jack's throat.

"Ngh…" Jack panted and groaned as he started thrusting into Pitch's hand, rubbing their cocks together.

Pitch's cock jerked, more precum leaking over the head. "Fuck yes. Keep doing that!" Pitch worked his hand faster, as Jack fucked his palm and thrust against his cock. He wanted to claim Jack, to master him. He needed to mark Jack with his cum and teeth. It was too much, too good. He was going to come, so fucking hard. "Come Jack," Pitch rasped. "Now!"

"Pitch, I've never…" Jack's words broke off with a strangled cry. He started cumming in hard jerks. Thick jets of white cum coated his stomach and hand. Pitch bellowed with pleasure at the sight and knowledge that this was Jack's first time ever to come. He gave one last jerk of his hand and found release, roaring as his cum coated Jack's soft flesh with jet after jet.

He needed more! His teeth ached with the urge to claim. With a strangled cry Pitch latched onto Jack's neck and bit down, sinking his sharp teeth into the guardian's sweet skin.

* * *

Jack screamed as Pitch's teeth sank into his flesh. The bite was pure pleasure. He jerked, his cock growing hard despite just having come for the first time. Jack was completely lost in Pitch. He twisted and thrashed, overwhelmed by sensation. His spine tingled and his dick throbbed.

"Ngh." Jack moaned, panting as the pleasure built. His eyes widened in shock as he started to come again. He was cumming just from Pitch's bite and the feel of their cocks pressed together. "Pitch!"

Pitch's teeth clenched around his skin as his hips snapped. Throwing his head back with a roar Pitch came again, his thick jets of cum mixing with Jack's as they coated each other's skin.

Jack shuddered as the last of his orgasm racked over his body. His legs felt weak, his body too heavy. His thighs trembled with the effort to stand. Pitch gave a soft sigh, licking his bite mark and pressing closer. He wrapped his arm around Jack's waist, keeping him from falling. Pitch braced his other forearm over Jack's head, caging the frost spirit in. "You don't really believe I'm done with you, do you boy?" Pitch smirked, his golden eyes gleaming.

Jack stared up at him with wide blue eyes. "I can't come anymore." Even as he said the words his cock hardened.

Pitch pressed his shaft against Jack's with a soft groan. "My Jack's a liar." He rasped, his hot breath fanning over Jack's ear. "Stroke me."

Jack hesitated. Part of him screamed to run, this was the Nightmare King! But something deeper and much darker urged him to stay, a strong primal need for more that he could no longer deny, a need he had shoved aside and buried down deep. He wanted Pitch! Had wanted Pitch from the beginning and it both frightened the hell out of him and excited him.

Jack looked over Pitch's body, drinking in the sight. In his haste Pitch had ripped down his robes to free himself, exposing his upper body. His body was slim but muscular. His pale grey skin gleamed with sweat, tiny beads dripping down his neck and over his collar-bone. Jack followed the tiny droplets, licking his lips. His eyes dropped lower, over Pitch's flat stomach, following the light dusting of black hair that ran down and disappeared under the waist of his robes. His cock stood fully erect, a slightly paler grey than the rest of his body.

By the Moon, he was big! Pitch was thick and long, the engorged head and rigid shaft pulsing under Jack's gaze. Even as he watched precum pearled on the tip.

"The way you look at me..." Pitch murmured, watching Jack as he surveyed his body. Jack reached out, wrapping his hand around Pitch's erection. Pitch shuddered at the touch, letting out a low moan that had Jack's stomach twisting into knots. "That's it. I've wanted you to touch me for so long."

Pitch's confession had Jack's heart slamming in his chest and he felt a thrill. He stroked his hand over the other man's cock, still slick from their come. Pitch groaned, thrusting his hips, fucking Jack's hand. Jack had never done this before, not even to himself. His only experience was what he occasionally witnessed through the windows of mortals.

"You're doing good boy." Pitch encouraged him. He straightened, wrapping his own hand around Jack's hard cock.

Jack cried out and bucked, his head falling back against the tree. Pitch continued to work him and Jack followed, mimicking his movements. It wasn't long before they were both panting and thrusting against one another.

"You're mine Jack." Pitch growled, snapping his hips harder. "Gonna come. Watch me boy." Jack's body stiffened and his spine tingled as he watched Pitch come again. With a shout he followed, his body quaking as he spent over and over.

He sagged against Pitch, resting his head on the other mans shoulder.

Pitch ran his hand over Jack's back. "Jack..." Suddenly he stiffened, pulling away from Jack and shoving the frost spirit behind his body.

A loud Russian accent boomed through the night. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL IS THIS!?"

* * *

Oh boy...busted!


	3. Shame and Anguish

**Author's Note: **Made some minor edits/corrections to Chapters One and Two. No more changes I promise! No smut in this chapter but there will be more soon!

Warning: Mild-Language, angry Russian's and possible whip play (of the dream sand kind).

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Shame and Anguish  
**

North stood under the moonlight, gripping his signature swords in each meaty fist. The giant Russian was shaking with fury, his normally merry eyes dark with menace.

"What the hell are you doing to Jack?!" Jack felt his heart drop to his stomach as North's deep Russian voice blared through the night.

Pitch stood firmly in front of him, blocking Jack protectively behind his body. _No...No! This can't be happening! _Jack quickly tried to right his tattered pants, risking a glance around Pitch's back at North.

The Guardian of Wonder appeared to have dressed in a hurry. His thick red coat hung off his shoulders, his normally crisp white shirt was missing buttons and only tucked in on one side, the straps of his trousers hanging off his hips.

The Nightmare King adjusted his robes, covering his nudity and glared at North. "This is no concern of yours North. Jack belongs to me now."

"What!?" North shouted in Russian and Jack could have sworn the ground shook with his rage. A golden wisp of sand twirled from behind North's back as Sandman peeked over the bigger man's shoulder. North batted the Dreamweaver away with a growl. "Explain this!" North roared.

How could they be here? How did they know? As if waking from a dream Jack finally understood, he finally realized what was bathing North in soft blue light. He looked upward and felt his body turn to ice. No! The Moon! The Man had seen everything.

Jack balked with humiliation and shame. The Moon had bared witness to what he had done with Pitch.

"What have you done to Jack!?" North advanced, his eyes narrowed with murderous intent.

"But you already know Guardian." Pitch growled, summoning a nightmare scythe. He lowered the dark weapon in front of him, his intent clear. "He's mine North. Not one more step."

"He is not yours! He is Guardian!" North shouted.

"He is mine! And you knew it all along!" Pitch pointed a damning finger at North. "You knew, and you turned him against me!"

"You did this yourself Pitch." North continued his advance. All Jack could do was watch the horror unfold, stunned into silence. "And now you have hurt Jack. You will suffer greatly Black."

"He belongs with me." Pitch hissed. "You will not take him from me again North!"

* * *

Pitch gritted his teeth, fighting the rage building up inside him. He had to stay calm. Had to protect Jack. How dare they come here! How dare they see his Jack this way! He wanted to rip them apart limb by limb, to make them suffer.

He clenched his hand around his weapon, preparing to summon his Nightmares. They would not take him, not his Jack. Not again! Not after what they had just shared. Pitch had waited so long for Jack, he could not give him up now.

It would kill him.

"You will not fucking take him from me!" Pitch bellowed.

"Now Sandy!" North ordered.

Sandman shot out from behind North, dual golden whips at the ready. He hurtled towards Pitch, his weapons streaking through the air. Pitch narrowly avoided the attack, shooting nightmare dust towards the Sandman's head. Sandman shot to the side, ducking behind a tree. Pitch turned on a dime, just as North came plunging down from above, swords raised.

Pitch swung his scythe, blocking and paring North's attacks. Finding an opening he shot a ball of dust at North's chest, sending the bigger man flying backwards. The Guardian hit the ground with a grunt, rolling over and over until he slammed into a tree.

Pitch snarled with satisfaction. Sandman appeared at his side, snapping his whips. Pitch turned, ready to take him on. He ducked and dodged as Sandy attacked with ferocity. North shot to his feet behind him, swinging his swords. Pitch dodge the attack, the move leaving him open to Sandman. With a snap of his hand one of Sandy's whips wrapped around Pitch's forearm, wrenching him forward.

"Hold him Sandy!" North bolted towards Jack with amazing speed.

"No!" Pitch yanked his wrist, slashing at Sandy with his scythe. Panic rose in his gut, he couldn't lose Jack!

North reached Jack just as Pitch broke free, scooping up the stunned frost spirit into his arms. "I got him!" North reached inside his robes, shaking out a snow globe. "To Pole!" He smashed the globe to the ground, it shattered as the magical portal burst open, leading to North's workshop.

Pitch bellowed with rage, running towards North. Sandy shot in font of him, snapping his whips. Pitch blocked but recovered quickly, dashing towards the Guardians. North launched through the portal with Jack in his arms. Pitch roared as Jack disappeared from his sight. _No...No...No!_

Sandman swooped down, snatching up Jack's staff before diving into the portal behind North. Pitch reached out his arm as he ran, his fingertips skimming the portals opening just as it snapped closed.

He roared in anguish, dropping to his knees and clawing at the dirt where the portal had been not just seconds before. His Jack was gone!


	4. The Guardian's Dark Secret

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews and follows. You guys are giving me the motivation to keep this going! No smut in this chapter but more to come soon.

Warning: Contains little fairies, grumpy Russians and pissed off frost spirits.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Guardian's Dark Secret**

Jack sat quietly in North's Workshop. North paced back and forth, muttering angrily in Russian. Every few minutes he would stop, pointing an angry finger at Jack, opening his mouth to speak, only to huff and renew his pacing. Jack winced, clasping his hands in his lap.

Sandy stood off to the side, hovering a few feet above the floor and watching them quietly. He gave Jack an empathetic smile. Jack shook his head, dropping his gaze. He couldn't stop thinking about Pitch. What they had done. It had felt…right.

"Jack!" Toothania flew into the room, followed closely by Baby Tooth and several of her fairies. "Oh Jack!" She dashed over to him, buzzing around his head. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you hurt?" She grabbed his face in both hands, turning it this way and that before prying his mouth open and letting out a sigh of relief. Her fairies chirped excitedly. "Shoo!" Tooth waved them off. "Give him space girls, keep it together." She hugged him tightly. "My poor Jack."

Jack sighed, nestling his face against Tooth's soft feathers. "I'm okay Tooth." He assured her.

"Got ya'self into a bit of a pickle eh mate?" Bunnymund entered the workshop, brushing a light dusting of snow off his furred shoulder.

"Finally you are all here!" North threw his hands up into the air and rolled his eyes.

Bunny scratched an ear with one of his hind feet. "So what happened?"

North pointed a finger at Jack. "He….he…Pitch…" North sputtered. "Sandy explain!"

Sandy shook his head and shrugged before symbols began to flow above his head at rapid speed. Both Tooth and Bunny blushed with each passing sign.

"Whoa, whoa!" Bunny waved his hands. "That's enough Sandy, we get it!"

Tooth looked at Jack, brushing a hand lovingly over his hair. "Oh Jack…"

"It just happened." Jack mumbled with embarrassment.

"It wasn't your fault Jack." Tooth fluttered nervously. "We should tell him."

"What? No." North slashed a hand through the air. "Absolutely not!"

"Tell me what?" Jack asked.

"Frostbite has a right ta' know." Bunny stated, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"No!" North shook his head adamantly.

"He has a right to know Nick!" Tooth fluttered over to North, poking him in the shoulder. "We never should have kept this from him in the first place."

North began arguing in Russian, waving his hands furiously while Tooth buzzed around him. It wasn't long before Bunny joined in, all three guardians yelling over each other.

Sandy sighed and pointed upward. The others ignored him as they continued to argue. Growing impatient Sandy snatched up a mug of hot chocolate, hurling it at the guardians. They jumped back with a yelp as it smashed on the ground.

"Sandy, crikey! What the…" Bunny snapped.

Sandy pointed upward adamantly, a moon symbol appearing over his head. Jack swallowed hard, raising his gaze to the full moon shining through one of the workshops intricately carved windows.

"Manny…?" North asked. He frowned, running a hand over his long white beard. After a moment the big Russian nodded. "Manny says we tell him."

Jack scowled. "Tell me what?"

North sighed as he rubbed one large hand over the back of his neck. "Listen Jack. We…the thing is…Arg!' He threw his hands up in frustration. "Tooth!"

Tooth hovered next to his shoulder, resting a hand on his arm. "Jack, you know how each Guardian is chosen for their center?"

"Yea…" Jack felt dread pool in his belly. He could tell by Tooth's solemn expression he wasn't going to like what she told him.

"Our center is a reflection of our souls. Have you ever heard of the term soul mates?" Tooth cast a nervous glance to North. "Well for our kind it's true. Our souls…are not complete. We each have a mate that compliments us, the other half of our soul."

Jack frowned, looking between each guardian. "I don't understand…"

"Jack…Pitch is your soul mate." Tooth spoke softly. "He is your other half. You are drawn to him and Pitch to you. It's fate."

Pitch's words rang in his head, w_hat goes together better than cold and dark? _

"He knew…" Jack whispered. He glared up at North. "Pitch knew didn't he?"

North nodded. "Yes Jack."

Jack jumped to his feet. "That's what he meant?! When he said you had turned me against him, that you had taken me away from him. It was all true!"

"Jack…" Tooth touched his shoulder.

Jack shook her off. "You lied to me."

"It's not like that mate." Bunny brought his paws up in front of him. "Manny thought it was best."

"Manny?" Jack whipped his head around, staring angrily up at the moon. "You did this!"

"Jack…" North stepped closer to him.

"No! Don't come near me. You had no right!" Jack shouted. He clutched a hand over his heart, gripping the soft fabric of his hoody. He felt…empty.

"We had no choice. Pitch is dangerous. He's evil mate!" Bunny explained. "You were the only one that stood a chance against him. We had ta' stop him."

"And we had to protect you Jack." Tooth added gently.

"I don't need your protection!" Jack yelled. "You used me! You are no better than Pitch!"

Bunny dashed to him, gripping his arms. "That's enough Frostbite. Ya' just upset."

Jack jerked away with a snarl. Snow began to fall inside the workshop from his anger. "All this time. I didn't understand. I thought there was something wrong with me!" He glared at each guardian. "You made me feel ashamed of my feelings."

All the guardians paled at this, looking away from him in shame. Jack was beyond furious. He was also hurt and confused. He wanted to be with Pitch, had always wanted to be with Pitch. The pull had been nearly unbearable. And what was worse, he desired Pitch. Wanted him so badly it hurt.

And all this time they had known why.

He snatched up his staff, refusing to look at the others. "I need to be alone." He stormed from the workshop, casting ice along the walls and windows until he reached the spare room he had adopted as his own. Slamming the door shut he flopped on the bed, fighting back tears.

All he could think about was how much he wanted to be close to Pitch. He could still hear the Nightmare Kings roar of anguish as the portal closed behind them. He groaned, rolling over and curling up on himself. Just thinking about what he and Pitch had done made him hard. Made him ache.

What the hell was he going to do now?


	5. Desires of Darkness and Ice

**Author's Note**: Some smut in this chapter. Enjoy!

Warning: Contains strong language and dirty deeds from an evil king and little ice spirit.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Desires of Darkness and Ice**

The darkness of Pitch's lair seemed to press in around him. He closed his eyes, resting his head back against his throne.

_The King of Nightmares_…He all but snorted.

Three days.

It had been three days since Jack had been taken from him. Three days of loneliness. Three days of desire so profound he thought he might go mad. Three days of living fucking hell.

One of his Nightmares dared to inch closer to him, snorting at his robes. Pitch snapped at him, releasing a low growl. The beast withdrew quickly, merging back into the shadows.

Pitch wanted to kill something. North's Workshop had been unreachable to him. Mystical barriers prevented him from entering, kept him from his Jack! No doubt that annoyingly chipper fairies doing.

Pitch gritted his teeth, his nails digging into the stone of his throne. Still, why didn't Jack come to him? Did Jack not desire him? Or were the Guardians keeping the frost spirit from him?

"Arg!" He felt restless and irritated beyond measure. He just wanted Jack! He wanted to hold the little Guardian close, to taste his skin.

Leaning back Pitch stared up through the darkness at the stone ceiling above. His golden eyes were glossy and unfocused. He panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath. He was so damn hard. He moaned, shifting his hips, trying to ease the ache.

The need had grown unbearable. With a strained groan he ripped open his robes and pulled his hard cock free. His hand gripped his erection sending shock waves of pleasure that had him shuddering.

His Jack should be here. His Jack should be the one stroking his throbbing shaft. Pitch could just picture the little frost spirit. _Jack would look up at him, those blue eyes heavy with desire. His lips would part as he licked his lips hungrily. Jack would take him in hand, stroking a thumb over his cock head. Precum would drip from the tip. Jack would lean in, licking at the white pearly bead._

"Fuck!" Pitch's back bowed, his hand jerked faster as his hips bucked. _Jacks sweet mouth would wrap around the head of his cock. Jack would moan with pleasure, loving the taste. Then he'd slowly take more, inch by delicious inch. _

"Jack!" Pitch came with a ragged jerk, his cum shooting over his belly and chest. When the spasms finally ceased his cock still throbbed hard and unsatisfied.

Pitch moaned, dropping his head into his hands. Why didn't Jack need him as badly as he needed the frost spirit? Pitch felt so…alone. No one believed in him. No one wanted him. No family. No…Jack.

* * *

Jack was burning up. He rolled on his bed, tossing the blankets off and sighing as the cool night air breezed over him. It wasn't enough. He was just too damn hot…and hard. So unbelievably hard!

Jack had holed himself up in his room, refusing to speak to the others. He kept his curtains drawn tight, not wanting the Man to spy on him when his guard was down. It was as if the Moon could see into him, peer into his twisted soul at the desire that festered.

He needed Pitch.

He tried to stamp it down. He had to stop thinking about Pitch! Jack had hoped, prayed even, that if he just stayed away from Pitch this endless need for him would cease. Instead he felt as if he were being tortured. Pitch had opened the flood gates within his body and now Jack couldn't close them.

He rolled to his back and groaned with frustration. His cock was throbbing hard and he couldn't get Pitch out of his head. He couldn't stop imagining what more would have happened if North hadn't shown up when he did. _That dark head licking its way down his torso, lapping at the inside of his thighs. Rubbing against his hard cock before a hot tongue darted out to taste the tip._

"Pitch!" Jack flipped onto his stomach, pressing his hardness into his sheets. Damn, but the friction felt good. He started thrusting his hips, moaning as the soft fabric rubbed against his hot flesh. He was so hard. He could just imagine what the Boogeyman would do to him. _Pitch would look up at him while that sinful mouth wrapped around his cock. His mouth would be so hot and wet, his tongue twirling around the head of Jack's prick. _

Jack bucked his hips faster, jamming them into his mattress. He panted with the need for release, slick sweat beading along his spine. _Pitch would take him deep into his mouth, sucking his cock down his throat. His hand would run along Jack's thigh, parting his ass. He'd tease Jack's tight hole._

"Pitch!" Jack bucked, coming hard into his sheets, panting Pitch's name. He lifted his hips and grabbed his cock, stroking as he came over and over. With a ragged cry he collapsed, his body spent. Not caring that he was covered in wet cum, he gathered his blankets back around him.

He was never going to make it.


End file.
